Malentendidos
by MeyKilmister
Summary: Ichigo ha estado entrenando con Yoruichi todo el día. Tras el entrenamiento, el chico y su maestra deciden darse un baño, pero Rukia aarece de pronto y se imagina cosas que no son.


**Malentendidos**

Ichigo estaba realmente cansado, se había pasado todo el día entrenando con Yoruichi, y esta le había dado una buena paliza, por lo que ahora solo quería tomar un baño, una taza de té y descansar hasta el día siguiente, pero algo le decía que el destino tenía otros planes para él.

Con gesto cansado se deshizo de la ropa y la dejó a la entrada de las aguas termales de la sala de entrenamiento, después se sumergió en ellas y cerró los ojos, dejando que sus propiedades curativas penetrasen en él.

De pronto el chico oyó un chapoteo a su lado y abrió los ojos: Yoruichi se había metido en el agua con él. Ichigo se sonrojó y se metió más en el agua.

-Vamos Ichigo, no me digas que sigues sintiendo vergüenza delante de mí. –Dijo Yoruichi mientras se ponía en pie y reía.

-Yoruichi, alguien debería enseñarte algo de modales.

-¿Y ese alguien eres tú, cielín? –A Yoruichi le encantaba meterse con Ichigo, que estaba empezando a ponerse rojo, pero ya no de vergüenza, si no de ira. Yoruichi salió del agua de un salto y comenzó a hacer burla al chico, que no sabía qué hacer. Al final el shinigami sustituto salió del agua, se envolvió la cintura en una toalla, cogió su espada y corrió detrás de Yoruichi, mientras gritaba improperios que harían que un marinero borracho se escandalizase. –Vamos, ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? –Gritaba Yoruichi mientras se contoneaba.

Ichigo se lanzó hacia ella, pero la chica bloqueó su ataque y le quitó la espada, arrojándola lejos, comenzando una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Ichigo estaba enfadado y Yoruichi reía. De pronto todas las risas cesaron, pues Rukia había bajado a la sala de entrenamiento.

Rukia miraba la escena sin entender nada, e imaginando cosas que no eran, aunque claro, si te encuentras a tu novio y a su maestra desnudos, uno encima del otro…es muy difícil equivocarte. Por desgracia, aquella vez Rukia estaba pensando lo que no era.

Ichigo alzó la vista y la vio, pero ella no le dio tiempo a explicarse, pues salió corriendo de allí con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Maldiciendo, el chico se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y salió tras ella. Yoruichi adoptó su forma de gato y decidió que quizá ella también debía explicarle algo a la chica.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Preguntó Renji a Ichigo según salía de la sala de entrenamiento.

-Es muy largo de explicar…-Gritó el shinigami sustituto mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

Rukia había ido corriendo hacia la casa de Ichigo, y se encerró en el armario. Cuando el chico y Yoruichi llegaron, ella se negaba a hablar, solo lloraba.

-Rukia, por favor, déjame explicarte…-Comenzó a decir el peli naranja.

-¡NO QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS NADA, DÉJAME EN PAZ! –gritó ella. Ichigo suspiró.

-Rukia, que no es lo que te piensas. –Trató de razonar Yoruichi, pero por respuesta solo obtuvo el silencio. –Rukia, de verdad, que yo ni tengo nada con este cerebro de mosquito…solo que estábamos entrenando…y, bueno, lo hice para reírme de Ichigo, que siempre se sonroja cuando ve a una chica desnuda. –Yoruichi había bajado la voz, parecía avergonzada.

-Vete, por favor. –Fue lo único que dijo Rukia. Yoruichi miró a Ichigo, que asintió. La chica se despidió y salió por la ventana, dejando a los dos chicos solos.

Ichigo, viendo que no iba a poder hablar con Rukia, bajó a la cocina a por algo de comer, después subió una bandeja para la chica, que no quiso recogerla.

-Rukia…-Dijo él suavemente, -me voy a dormir, pero si quieres algo, despiértame.

A media noche Ichigo oyó como el armario se abría y Rukia cogía la bandeja con la comida. Él no se movió. Rukia comió en silencio y, cuando acabó, volvió a cerrar el armario.

Aquella noche ninguno pudo dormir.

A la mañana siguiente no se miraron, en clase todos se preguntaban por el motivo por el que no se hablaban, pero ninguno quiso decir nada.

Después de las clases, Rukia volvió directa a casa, pero Ichigo fue a la tienda de Urahara, que parecía estar esperándolo.

-Anda Ichigo, que pareces un rompe corazones.

-Urahara…no estoy de humor. –Ichigo estaba realmente cansado.

-Hoy Yoruichi ha dicho que no podía darte clases, así que entrenarás conmigo, ¿te parece bien?

Ichigo asintió. Aquel fue un entrenamiento realmente duro, y no solo porque Urahara no le diera tregua, sino porque no podía apartar a Rukia de sus pensamientos.

La cuarta vez que Urahara casi lo mata, decidió dar por terminado el entrenamiento. El rubio le dejó ir, sabía que cada minuto que pasaba entrenando era una verdadera tortura, y bastante tenía ya con lo suyo.

Ichigo abrió la puerta de su habitación y se encontró con que el armario seguía cerrado, Rukia parecía estar en casa. Suspiró y se quitó la mochila, necesitaba una ducha.

El chico fue al baño y notó que alguien acababa de ducharse, probablemente Rukia, pues el baño olía a cereza, el jabón favorito de la chica. Ichigo suspiró y dejó que el agua caliente cayese por su cabeza y su cuerpo. Pasó largo rato bajo el agua caliente, cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se abría.

-¿Quién está ahí? –Preguntó mientras sacaba la cabeza por entre las cortinas. Allí estaba Rukia, con el albornoz sobre los hombros y el pelo mojado enmarcando su rostro. Al verle apartó la mirada.

-Solo entraba a por mí peine. –Dijo mientras cogía el peine que había olvidado sobre el lavabo.

-Rukia…-Ichigo iba a decir algo más, pero ella ya había salido. El chico terminó de ducharse y regresó a su habitación vestido solo con el pantalón del pijama y secándose el pelo con una toalla. Rukia estaba sentada sobre su silla cepillándose el pelo con aire distraído mientras escuchaba música.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y puso una mano sobre su hombro, ella se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-Ichigo yo…lo siento. –Rukia agachó la mirada. Ichigo no entendía nada. –Siento haber desconfiado de ti. Esta mañana he estado hablando con Yoruichi y me lo ha explicado todo yo…me siento avergonzada por mi comportamiento de ayer.

El chico se sentó en la cama y la tomó de las manos.

-No debes disculparte, en todo caso debería disculparme yo. Debería aprender a comportarme un poco mejor, pero ya sabes que las mujeres no sois mi fuerte. –Ichigo se rascó la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Rukia, que alzó de nuevo la vista.

-Te quiero. –Murmuró ella. –y no quiero perderte. Nunca pensé que pudiese sentir lo que sentí ayer…fue horrible. –Rukia comenzó a llorar. Ichigo tomó su pequeño rostro entre sus manos y la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Yo también te quiero, Rukia, y no quiero volver a verte llorar. Prometo que, a partir de ahora, no te voy a dar motivos para que lo hagas. Pero ahora sonríe.

Rukia sonrió y el chico la abrazó con fuerza contra él, las mejillas de la chica estaban frías.

Espero que os haya gustado :)


End file.
